


Evergreen

by LaughableLament



Series: 2015 Holiday Drabbles [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Community: spn_bigpretzel, Double Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Recreational Marijuana, Season/Series 10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-10 11:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5583391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lighting up trees. Snoop Dogg style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evergreen

Jody’s Jeep disappears from the driveway. “Clear.” Claire says.

“Kickass.” Alex pulls out a joint big around as her thumb. “Back porch?”

“Yeah.”

Screendoor slams. Alex fires it, pulls a lungful. Squeaks, “Here.”

Claire pinches the end. Draws in a breath. Eyes close, chest burns, lips tingle.

“Good, right?” Alex squints, smug. “Nick’s sister goes to Colorado. Brought back two O for Christmas break.”

“Sweet.”

Back and forth. Claire’s mind drifts. Happy here. Well, not happy, exactly. But Alex is cool and Jody’s…

“Hey. You girls out — ?” Warm air pours from the back door. “Seriously?”

 _Shit._ Nick’s sister’s Colorado dank? Stinks.

“Ha-ha, uh. Hi, Jody!” Alex grins.

She’s full-on mom-voice. “You got any idea how much crap this could cause me?”

“God, Jody, I’m sorry,” Claire starts. “We didn’t think — ”

“Oh I can see you didn’t think.” Sticks out her hand.

“Sorry.” Alex goes to snuff the roach.

Jody cocks an eyebrow. “I didn’t say put it out.”

Claire’s eyes widen and Alex’s jaw drops.

Jody hits it deep and holds it long. Throws back her head on the exhale. “Ah, what the hell. It’s Christmas.” She narrows her eyes. “But if you tell Donna Hanscum I’ll shoot you both.”

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posted to LJ for the  [spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/) Holiday Drabble Challenge.


End file.
